The Return of Rick Marshall
by bhansen
Summary: A Land of the Lost and Fantasy Island Crossover


Rick Marshalls' Return

A Land of the Lost/Fantasy Island Crossover story

By Brad Hansen

Copyright 2003

Rick Marshall awoke from a dream. The same dream he had been having for the last 3 years since returning from the Land of The Lost and leaving his children Will and Holly behind. He dreamed he was spinning around and falling through the time portal. He fell into a grassy clearing and realized he was home. But what home? He looked around. Where were Will and Holly? He began to shout their names, running around frantically. He had a vague hope that they might soon come after him but after waiting for a day he had to realize, he was home and his children were still lost. He had spent the next 3 days searching the area for... well... anything. A pylon, a time doorway, any hope of finding his way back. Finally he had crumpled to the ground out of exhaustion. He had been found near the point of starvation by a group of hikers who had carried him back to a ranger station. There Rick tried to explain where he had been for the last 2 years. His explanations had only ended with people thinking he was crazy. Imagine a land of dinosaurs and lizard men? Next had been interrogation by the police. The Marshall family had been listed lost and assumed dead when they had disappeared on a river trip down the Colorado River 2 years previously. Ricks strange reappearance had caused a small uproar in the media and in Rick's family.

Rick had soon learned people weren't about to believe his amazing story about the Land of the Lost. So he had stopped telling it. Instead he changed his story to being that he had been knocked unconscious in the boating accident and had developed amnesia. He had just simply been walking around the wilderness for the last 2 years. Unfortunately few believed that story also and Rick had spent time in a psychiatric hospital under observation. But after that time the doctors and investigators had found nothing else to prove so Rick had been allowed to leave and continue his work as a forest ranger.

The next thing Rick had to deal with was his family. What could he tell them? That Will and Holly were stuck in a parallel dimension with dinosaurs, pylons, and green men called Sleestak? Hell, sometimes he had trouble believing it had been true. Rick had been further amazed to find out his brother Jack was also missing, also on a raft trip, also during a freak earthquake. Rick had the nagging feeling Jack was now trapped in the Land of the Lost. He only prayed he was able to help Will and Holly survive.

Ricks days were now spent doing his ranger work. He spent his free time doing research on Paleontology studying dinosaurs (boy were some of the pictures and models wrong!) and studying the theories of inter dimensional universes and time travel. He also spent time scouring the Colorado River area hoping to find a clue to the doorway he, and possibly Jack, had fallen through. He never found any clues.

But today was another workday. He would spend the day driving around the park in his jeep warning campers about the dangers of forest fires and "please don't feed the bears". All such boring work compared to dodging tyrannosaurs rex and Sleestak. He had to admit that despite of the dangers in the Land of the Lost, Rick had been in his element. In a strange way Rick felt drawn back. Like he was meant to be there. His wits and those of his family had allowed him to survive the numerous problems and adventures they had faced. How many people can say they have met up with a 110 year old confederate soldier? Been zapped by glowing crystals? Nearly been fed to a hidden God?

That night Rick decided to go down to the local library and study more on the theories of time travel. He selected a few books and sat down to read. Soon a dark haired man came up to him and they struck up a conversation on the topic. The man said his name was William Davis. And to Rick's surprise, was very knowledgeable on the subject of time travel. Rick said how unbelievable the concept sounded but this new stranger had a strange smirk on his face.

"Why do you think it's impossible" said William?

Rick stated the usual reply of how time works on a continuum and their seems to be no way of going back.

William replied "what about a doorway through time, one that you could travel in as easily as say going across a bridge."

Rick paused at the thought. What could William be getting at?

William continued. "Why the interest in time travel?"

I'm not really but it is related to the concept of multiple dimensions and I have a personal interest in the topic".

At this William leaned closer and said "please tell me". Ricks original thought was "oh great, another person wanting to psychoanalyze me". But on second thought Rick saw something different in this man and after a while smiled.

"Well why not, what if I tell you I once went through an inter-dimensional doorway into another realm?"

At this William's eyebrows rose and he said "well what if I told you that twice I've traveled backwards through time into the 16th century?"

Now it was Rick's turn to be surprised. "Stranger, I think we ought to go get a beer together and talk over this in depth".

So they did. After getting a 6 pack from a local convenient store they drove out in Rick's jeep to lookout point. There they spent the next several hours talking about there pasts. Rick told him everything. About the Land of the Lost, the Sleestak, Enik, dinosaurs, and the pylons through which Rick had returned through. After finishing Rick sat back and looked at William. He seemed deep in thought but answered.

"I believe you Rick".

"What?"

"Oh yes, that is, if you can believe that twice I traveled backwards through time to the 16th century". William explained how he had gone twice to the 16th century England on behalf of the fantasy of his employer whom he was his personal accountant and assistant. And the adventures they had experienced "wow boy" said William. After his first visit William's boss had decided to stay in the past and William had returned home. Only to have to go back the next year to have his boss sign important papers and grant William powers of attorney. William had not heard from his boss since.

Rick studied William's face and felt he was telling the truth. For the first time in 3 years Rick felt a bond with someone who truly understood him and might have a clue to returning to his family. He thought a while before answering but he finally managed to say "I want to know how you did it". Willam smiled.

"Well, first you need to take a little trip to an island far away."

"Where, never, never land?"

William chuckled, "sort of, the place to visit is called Fantasy Island".

A month later Rick found himself flying in a white converted Catalina floatplane over Fantasy Island. The trip had been expensive and hard to arrange. It seems little was known about the island and its mysterious host Mr. Roarke. William Davis had been his intermediary. He had even financed Rick's trip.

Rick had heard some rumors about Fantasy Island. The place where for $50,000, all your dreams could come true. Rick had imagined some sort of place with robots in it like that movie a few years earlier. But William had proven to him that this was all indeed real and there were real people. And real dangers. But now here he was. And if what he had heard was anyway true, this was the way for him to go back to the Land of the Lost and save his family.

Rick marveled at the beauty of the island. The jungles, cliffs, and magnificent waterfalls. The sparkling blue water. And the white sand beaches. A true paradise. The plane landed on the water and coasted into the lagoon. The pilot opened the door and a rich tropical smell filled the cabin. As the passengers carefully climbed out of the plane onto the dock Rick could hear native drums playing and he saw the beautiful smiling dancers. As he walked away from the plane off the dock an island girl placed a lei around his neck and kissed him sweetly. "Boy, I haven't even thought of a woman in years". Rick thought. "If I ever get my family back I'm taking time off for myself". Ricks attention was immediately drawn to two men wearing white suits standing nearby talking and gesturing towards Rick and the other passengers. They seemed to be discussing each passenger. One was tall and gray in the temples. He had an air of authority around him. Obviously the boss. The man beside him, below him actually, was darker and to Rick's surprise, was a midget. The two were an interesting contrast. Another native girl handed Rick and the others a tropical drink. Rick noticed the tall man accept a glass of champagne. Then with a mere wave of his hand the drums stopped and all fell quiet. He addressed the newcomers with a Castilian voice that instantly commanded respect "my dear guests, I am Mr. Roarke your host, welcome to Fantasy Island". Almost if on cue the airplane that had delivered them roared its engines and moved out of the lagoon. The noise startled Rick and he returned his gaze to the dark eyes of his host. Rick had a moment of fright about what he was getting into but his courage rose in his throat and he raised his glass to his host.

That afternoon after Rick had checked into his room came a knock on the door. Opening it Rick saw the short man in the white suit he had seen standing by Mr. Roarke at the dock. He spoke with a high pitched French accented voice.

"Good afternoon Mr. Marshall. I am Tattoo, the boss's assistant. I hope your room is satisfactory?"

"Yes, when do I get to meet the boss"?

"Well, as a matter of fact, he sent me to bring you to him right now".

"Ok, I'm dieing to meet the boss. He doesn't waste any time does he"?

Tattoo, just smiled, "he's a very busy man, this way please". And he escorted Rick across the resort compound to a white hut similar to others on the island.

As Rick entered the room Tattoo quickly exited and closed the door. The office was cooled by ceiling fans and a cool breeze flowing through the open windows. It was decorated modestly with some antiques and classical paintings. Mr. Roarke was seated behind a simple but busy desk. Without even looking up at him he said "please be seated Mr. Marshall, I will be with you in a moment". Rick sat down with a nervous feeling. Mr. Roarke continued busily writing but said, "please feel free to help yourself to some refreshments". Rick turned and saw a table with some fruit and a pitcher containing ice tea, his favorite. "Funny, I didn't mind seeing those when I came in. And how did Mr. Roarke just happen to know I like ice tea?" Rick began to feel nervous even as he moved over and poured himself a glass and retuned to his chair. After a while Mr. Roarke finished his paperwork. He emerged from behind his desk to come over and shake Rick's hand. "Please excuse me Mr. Marshall, I'm very busy today". Rick took Mr. Roarkes hand. It was warm and Rick felt an instant tingle, as if this man had a strange inner power.

Mr. Roarke continued "Mr. Davis recommended you to me Mr. Marshall, he said you had a very interesting fantasy you need fulfilled. One involving your missing family"?

"Yes, my son Will, daughter Holly, and possibly my brother Jack".

Mr. Roarke nodded "I see, well lets just start at the beginning shall we". He crossed back behind his desk and sat down on his chair. Removing a file he quickly studied it and said "I see from your files you were yourself missing for a period of 26 months is that correct?" Rick nodded. "Well why don't you just tell me the truth of what happened during that time".

So Rick began to tell him the entire story of the Land of the Lost. Mr. Roarke listened carefully to the whole story taking notes and only stopping him to ask Rick to clarify parts of his story. When Rick was finished he sat back in his chair and said "So Mr. Roarke, if you could send William back to the 16th century I feel that maybe you could send me back to the Land of the Lost". He then leaned closer and said "can you help me save my family?"

Mr. Roarke was silent and averted his eyes away from Rick's. He slowly got up and paced around the office for a short time as in deep thought. He then sat down on the edge of his desk directly facing Rick and spoke very seriously.

"Mr. Marshall, let me explain to you that on this island there are strange magnetic forces at play. Not all even I totally understand. But from time to time I am able to find inter dimensional doorways that, under the right conditions, can allow a man to travel from one plane to another based on the concentration of that mans desire. In Mr. Davis's case it was simply crossing a bridge into his fantasy, the 16th century. But in your case the task is much more difficult. Your journey through time and space to the Land of the Lost was, how shall we say, a mistake".

"A mistake?" asked Rick.

"Yes, you see the earthquake you experienced created a rip or tear in the fabric of space and time which allowed you to be transported through. The river served as the channel and I feel that the only way to send you back again is to employ several tactics and will require precise timing."

"Ok", said Rick, "I'll pack my suitcase, when can we start?"

Roarke leaned closer. His brown eyes now in deep concentration. "It's not as easy as that. I can create the opportunity for you, I feel I even have a chance of opening the correct doorways, but ultimately Mr. Marshall, whether or not you can go back is up to you." Rick quietly nodded as in a trance from the almost hypnotic stare of his host.

Mr. Roarke continued "For you Rick Marshall, to return to the Land of the Lost must require you to have total courage and concentration. For only the love you have for your family will allow you to survive." Leaning back again he broke his gaze with Rick and said "and I'll be honest, even if I can send you there, which I cannot even guarantee, how do you know your family is still alive? Or what if they went through another doorway into another time or place?"

This news hit Rick hard and he turned pale. It was something he hadn't comprehended. But he quickly replied "I don't care Mr. Roarke, I just need to know". Mr. Roarke got up and moved back behind his desk, satisfied at Rick's reply. "I believe you Mr. Marshall and I must further add that while I may be able to get you to the Land of the Lost, I don't know if I can return you. You, or your family." Rick nodded and replied "I felt that you might say that, but Mr. Roarke I am prepared for that. In fact, I have been preparing supplies that I would like to bring along with me this time. I'll be willing to live the rest of my life there if necessary.

"Ahh", Mr. Roarke said, "the cases you brought on the plane". He walked over to his desk and hit an intercom button "Tattoo, please bring in Mr. Marshalls' luggage".

"Yes Boss", the small voice through the intercom replied. In a short time Tattoo came into the office pushing a cart containing Ricks luggage. "Here you go Boss".

"Thank you Tattoo". Mr. Roarke moved over to the locked cases and pointed to the locks. "Please if you will Mr. Marshall." Rick nodded and removed a key from his pocket. He opened the first case. It contained a variety of camping and survival equipment. "Going to do some camping Mr. Marshall?" said Tattoo. Rick smiled "you might say that". Mr. Roarke searched through the case and pulled out a .45 caliber handgun in a holster. "Wow" said Tattoo. "You going to shoot someone?"

"Tattoo" said Mr. Roarke silencing him. "Actually it's someone but some thing right Mr. Marshall?" Rick stammered, "well yes, but hardly enough to stop what I might face". Mr. Roarke nodded "I agree Mr. Marshall" Tattoo, please bring in that special case I prepared for Mr. Marshall.

"Ok Boss", Tattoo hurried away but returned shortly barely able to carry a large heavy metal case. "Take it its heavy" squeaked the midget. Mr. Roarke quickly took the case from his overburdened assistant and laid it on his desk. "Now Mr. Marshall, here is a little gift from Mr. Davis. Some things that will be most helpful in dealing with any, how we say, large problems." He opened the case and both Rick and Tattoo whistled. Inside was a deadly looking AK47 assault rifle. Its wooden stock and cold dark barrel shiny with oil. He looked farther. Also in the case was a bandolier of grenades, ammunition, and gas bombs. "Oh boy" said Tattoo, "this looks dangerous". Mr. Roarke smiled at Tattoo and turning towards Rick explained "Well let's just say your friend Mr. Davis informed me of your case some time ago and I've been preparing".

He closed the case and continued. "Well Mr. Marshall, are you ready to continue your fantasy"? Risk was speechless. Mr. Roarke and Tattoo were looking at him. But Rick felt his courage grow within him and said "You bet. When do I go"? Mr. Roarke smiled and began to escort Rick towards the door. "I still have a few more things to arrange. Tattoo, please escort Mr. Marshall back to his quarters. You can have the week to prepare and practice with this equipment. I've also supplied you with a certified instructor. Oh, you will find we have some other special equipment for you that you will find in your quarters". At this Rick and Tattoo left Mr. Roarkes office. No sooner had they left than his door seemed to mysteriously close and they were left out in the warm sunshine.

Rick spent the next week practicing with the AK47, the .45, and throwing hand grenades. Rick being a forest ranger was familiar with firearms. He had even had to kill a rabid animal a time or two in his career. But now he thought about the possibility of having to fight dinosaurs like Grumpy made him nervous. Over the last 3 years he had spent some time thinking about what ways he could defeat a Tyrannosaurus Rex if he should ever return to the Land of the Lost. At times he had casually brought up the subject to experts he had met in museums. His conclusion was that nothing short of a tank possessed the firepower to actually kill a T-rex because of their small brain and thick hide. He was convinced that even with the AK47 and grenades, the best he could do was maybe injure or scare one away. Grumpy and Big Alice were safe. But he cherished the thought of the weapons abilities to level the playing field with the Sleestak. Rick never considered himself a killer. His work for years as a park ranger had shown him too much killing by animals, and hunters. He just wanted to protect his family. His equipment also included a heavy fighting knife, plus tear gas and smoke grenades. Also included was safety equipment consisting of crash helmet, goggles, and heavy crash suit. Rick also had picked tools to study the Land of the Lost and if possible, bring back proof of its existence. No more people thinking he was crazy this time. He included cameras, containers for taking samples of prehistoric fauna, blood, tissue, teeth, or whatever else he might pick up. He also wanted to bring back some of those amazing crystals he found.

At last the day had arrived. Mr. Roarke and Tattoo picked Rick up in an open sided red station wagon with a canvas top. They loaded the car with Rick's equipment and began a long ride, twisting and turning until they reached the top of a mountain that Rick recognized from the flight in. They were at the river that fed the great waterfall he had seen from the plane. Rick stood with his mouth agape. He turned questioning to Mr. Roarke but Mr. Roarke spoke first. "I suppose you thought you were just going to walk through a bridge like Mr. Davis?"

"Well, yes, actually". Rick said.

Mr. Roarke frowned, "unfortunately in your case Mr. Marshall we must duplicate your accident the best way possible. And this is the best way to duplicate your original fall over the waterfall." Rick felt a tightening in his stomach. Mr. Roarke sensed his concern and said "I'm afraid this is the only way Mr. Marshall. And I must further add that I cannot guarantee your safety. The window may or may not open and you may be killed in the fall. Or you may miss whatever window does open. Or even if you do get through I don't know what's on the other side. You could fall off a cliff or...".

"Let's do it" interrupted Rick. "I'd rather die than not go through with the one chance I have to save Will and Holly."

Mr. Roarke smiled "very good, very good". Then his eyes focused tightly on Rick and he said "only if you have total focus and desire to fulfill your fantasy do you have any chance of success." Rick felt a strange power emitting from the dark eyes of Mr. Roarke that gave him a sensation of power and determination. He simply spoke

"I'm ready".

They worked to load Rick's equipment into the rubber raft. Rick took extra care to secure all of his equipment including his AK47 in its case. Securing them to the raft and attaching buoys to every item in case they should get separated. He put on his crash suit. Next came the .45, loaded, safety on, in its special holster. In his thigh and chest pouches he stored his knife, grenades, and ammunition. Finally he put on his life vest, goggles, and helmet. He shook Mr. Roarke's and Tattoos hand for the last time as he climbed into the raft. "Remember", said Mr. Roarke, "only if you have total concentration and focus can you survive. Rick let out a breath. "Let's go, I've been focused on doing this for the last 3 years".

"One moment", said Mr. Roarke. He turned to Tattoo who gave him a crystal bell. "All conditions must be as close as possible to the events surrounding your original accident and to do that I'm afraid, he paused with a look of distress, the island must experience this with you". Tattoo chimed in "boss you don't mean?" "Yes Tattoo, we will have an earthquake". Mr. Roarke focused intently on the crystal bell and then struck it with his finger. The bell gave out a high chime which seemed to pass right through Rick. Mr. Roarke lowered the still ringing bell to the ground and slowly, the ground began to shake. "Uh oh", said Tattoo, "I hope we survive". Mr. Roarke ignored the comment and said to Rick "good luck Mr. Marshall, I hope you find your family."

Rick nodded and pushed away from the shore. The earthquake started to create ripples in the water as he paddled further into the river channel and the current began to pull him along. As he went further the earthquake continued to worsen. Rick began to feel nervous. But he became totally focused on the approaching, roaring waterfall. The sound became louder and louder. Noise was everywhere from the waterfall and the earthquake. And Rick could swear he could still hear the faint ring of the crystal bell. Rick moved closer to the waterfalls edge. The sound grew louder. The raft moved faster towards the edge. Rick began to feel nervous but fought his fear with an intense focus. "I must get through, I must get through". He thought of nothing else. Even as the sounds roared around him and the raft fell over the edge of the cliff. Rick looked down and briefly saw the blue ocean and the white water below. But there was something else. A golden shimmering light, opening wider as Rick fell forwards. The last thing he remembered was sudden, total, darkness.

Rick awoke with a start. There was a bump and nudge on his leg. Rick opened his eyes and staring at him through his goggles, was a BEAST. A creature of nightmares. Instantly Rick knew where he was and his memories quickly came back in a rush. Instinct told Rick not to make any sudden moves. Rick studied the creature. Not Grumpy, like before. It had a long neck which ended in a mouth of fierce looking teeth. And oh no, there was 2 of them! Rick slowly reached down and in a moment of quick decision, grasped a smoke grenade. The creature let out a cry and one of the heads moved back down, mouth open, towards Rick. He grasped the tab on the grenade and pulled. Instantly a thick cloud of blue smoke hissed out and Rick pointed it at the monster. The monsters head stopped in mid air and moved back in astonishment. Rick held the grenade aloft and looked around quickly for an avenue of escape. The raft, like before, had come to a rest on the rivers shore. Thinking quickly Rick tossed the grenade, still billowing smoke, into the water in front of the creature. It studied the hissing, smoking object and then moved further back. Rick quickly took advantage of every moment of safety the smoke screen provided and leaped onto the shore. He pulled the raft up beside him and began to toss equipment onto dry ground, keeping a sharp eye on the monsters. The grenade finally sputtered out its last bit of smoke and the monsters pressed through again searching for Rick. By now Rick had pulled his equipment off the raft and had opened the case for the AK47. Turning towards the beast Rick was horrified that what he thought was 2 creatures, was actually a 2 headed monster! "What the hell?" He wondered. And briefly thought of the old Japanese movie monster Ghidra the 3 headed monster. Rick readied the AK47 and thumbed off the safety. Without having time to aim at the approaching 2 headed beast Rick fired a 3 round burst at the closest head. The bullets smacked hard into the creatures head and it reared back. But the other head came down and Rick quickly turned and fired a burst into that one. The beast pulled back. Less in pain it seems but more in bewilderment. Confused at the loud noise and strange pain this tiny creature could inflict but not wanting to see a meal get away it attacked again. Rick continued to fire, first at one head then the other. The creature gave up shortly. It roared a double loud scream and pulled away from the shore. Better to find an easier dinner.

Rick smiled as the creature left. He removed his helmet and goggles and looked around. It looked the same but he didn't remember a creature like the 2 headed beast he saw. "Am I really back or somewhere else?" Rick thought. And an even more terrible thought, "maybe somewhere even worse?" The answer came quickly as Rick heard a sound coming from ahead of him in the jungle. It was an all too familiar roar of a nightmare he had tried to forget. Rick knew that roar and nodded with the affirmation, "I'm back, hello Grumpy".

The TRex smashed through the jungle and gave a roar of surprise. "The noise probably attracted him" Rick thought. He moved through the jungle away from Grumpy. He ran through the thick foliage which from experience he knew would slow down the huge dinosaur. Grumpy followed behind Rick crashing through the trees. Rick ran ahead holding the AK47 and looking back occasionally. "Just let me get a clear shot" he thought. At last Rick came to a clearing. He pulled out a hand grenade and readied himself to throw it where he thought Grumpy would come through the jungle. Grumpy didn't disappoint him. As he came forward Rick first saw his gigantic head push through the tops of the trees. Grumpy spotted the tiny human and let out a roar at Rick. Rick pulled the pin and threw the grenade directly at the dinosaur's snout then dived for cover. The grenade hit the dinosaur's neck and fell down in front of him and began to tumble down. Rick at first thought the grenade wouldn't go off but partly down it exploded and Grumpy fell over backwards with a giant roar and crash. Rick jumped up and quickly reached for a second grenade as he moved away from the bellowing dinosaur. Seeing Grumpy rolling on the ground he decided against inflicting any further pain and he moved away quickly. Soon the sounds of Grumpy in pain began to subside. Rick came to another clearing and looked around taking his bearings.

The sun, or what passed for it here in the Land of the Lost, beat down on Rick. He felt thirsty and considered going back to the river and retrieving the rest of his supplies when from behind him he heard a voice.

"Daddy?"

Rick spun around. There, coming out of the jungle behind him was a young woman. She had blond hair and was wearing a man's shirt and trousers. Rick first didn't recognize her but then joy flooded over him and he cried out

"Holly!"

Rick ran towards his daughter. They embraced and gave each other tight hugs. Both Rick and Holly were so amazed that at first they couldn't speak. They just held each other close and cried. Finally Rick pulled away from a now grownup Holly and said

"Holly, my precious Holly, I've missed you so much". Holly began to sob uncontrollably.

"Daddy, we thought we'd never see you again. Oh my God I've got so many questions to ask". She began to compose herself. "How did you get back here? Where did you get all this?" she said pointing to Ricks gun and other equipment. Rick replied

"I'll tell you everything but right now I need to ask, where is Will? And is Jack here?"

Holly suddenly looked down. "Yes, Uncle Jack was here, he arrived right after you left. But he died about 6 months ago falling off a cliff". Rick was sad to here the news of his brother's demise. He spoke up and said "How is Will"? Holly brightened up and said "Will is fine, he's checking out his traps over on the other side of the valley. I was home watching the temple when I heard your gun. He should be home pretty soon. Come on Dad and I'll show you where we live now".

"Later", Rick replied. "First I have to go back to the lagoon and retrieve the rest of my supplies from my raft. I've got a lot of things to help make life a little more enjoyable". "Including", looking at Holly's obviously improvised wardrobe, "a new set of clothes for you kids".

Holly laughed, "Oh Daddy, you always thought of everything".

They started back towards the river. As they walked they began to bring each other up to date. Rick asked about the strange, 2-headed creature he had first encountered. Holly said "We call her LuLu, theirs some other new dinosaurs in the Land of the Lost that arrived shortly after you left". Holly stopped and turned to Rick and asked "Dad, now that you are here, do you know a way home for all of us?" Rick sadly replied, "I don't know Holly, the way I came back was a one way trip". And he briefly related the story about Fantasy Island and the mysterious Mr. Roarke. "Mr. Roarke said he would try to do what he can for us at his end. But I think finding the way out will be up to us." Rick asked about Enik the Aldorian. Holly said that they hadn't seen Enik in 2 years. They just figured he had found his way home again.

They came to the rivers edge and gathered together Rick's supplies which had become scattered. Luckily nothing seemed missing. Holly told Rick about how their old home at High Bluff had been destroyed in an earthquake and how they now lived in the old temple. It was small but as Holly said "at least you don't have to climb down a cliff to use the bathroom." They reached the temple carrying the supplies. Soon Will arrived and they had an equally joyous reunion as Rick had had with Holly. As the light was fading they gathered all the supplies inside.

"Hey guys", Rick beamed. "It's time to show you all that I've brought." Rick opened up his case and showed all the equipment he'd brought. His guns, grenades, flares, rope, tools, etc... The kids talked about how useful the items would be, especially the guns when dealing with the Sleestak. He opened his other case and said "Now here's stuff for you two". He pulled out new clothes and boots for Will and Holly. Then he pulled out several roles of toilet paper. At this the kids cried at the sight.

"No more banana leaves" said Will.

Then he handed over chocolate bars, soap, and Holly's favorite candy. The kids cried at the presents and finally seeing their Dad again.

The group stayed up late in the night, sitting around the fire, talking about their adventures. Will and Holly were amazed when Rick told them how back home nobody had believed his wild story.

"Well I guess it does sound pretty strange", said Holly.

Rick showed them the cameras, specimen bags, and other items he had brought. "Next time", he said "I'm going to prove all this". The group finally fell asleep.

In the morning they all got up and discussed what their future plans were now Rick had returned. Will and Holly told Rick about what they had learned about the time tunnels. They felt it might be possible to duplicate the way Rick had left. Only they didn't know the correct crystal sequence. Rick asked about the Sleestak. The kids assured him they were still around and still trying to capture the Marshall's. They had to keep the door secure at night because that was when they hunted. Rick shouldered the AK47. I think its time we show them who's the real boss around here. With that he discussed his plan for the them to enter the lost city and finally putting the Sleestak problem to rest. At this Will got excited and said,

"We're going to blow them all up, arent we Dad?"

"No Will, that's NOT my idea."

"Well what then Dad?" "Dad, now that we've got the ability we can settle the score with them."

"No Will, the one thing I don't want to be is some wild cowboy going in with guns blazing. Will's face was distraught and confused. Rick put his hand on Will's shoulder and further explained "Oh, we're going to show them we mean business now and we will shoot back if we're attacked. But the main thing I want to do is talk, and hopefully, to make a truce." Will and Holly objected.

"Talk? Truce? But Dad, you cant reason with them."

"We don't know that son. I want to try and reach a truce with them."

"But Dad, don't you remember when they threw you in to their pit and wanted to feed you to their God?"

"Yes Holly, but if you remember that time I met a Sleestak named S'latch whom I made friends with and who helped us escape."

"But Dad, you don't understand, I've been dodging them for the last 5 years, I want to get back a little."

"No Will, I know you want revenge, and your young but you have to listen to me on this one. We need to show the Sleestak that not all humans are bad."

Will still objected, "but Dad!"

"No buts Will!" "Now we are going to do this my way." Will remained silent. Rick continued. "Now we are going in and we are going to do this my way, that's an order."

Reluctantly Will let out a slow "Yes... sir...".

Rick wasn't convinced and he knew he would have to keep on eye on his hot headed son. But first he would spend the day showing Will and Holly how to use the AK47, the Colt .45 pistol, and the hand grenades. Plus he showed them how to use the knives, flares, and high intensity flashlights he had brought.

The family set up a firing range. Since ammunition was limited the kids only got to fire 10 rounds apiece for both the AK47 and the .45. When Rick felt they were ready they set out for the lost city. They saw Grumpy along the way. "Will you try to kill Grumpy Dad?" asked Holly. "No Holly, I've been a park ranger too long. I've been around dangerous animals before. This is their place and we are the intruders. Besides the dinosaurs in the Land of the Lost may be the last of their kind. Killing them would be just causing another extinction."

They finally reached the lost city. Rick paused to gaze at the gray pillars and strange markings. "Everyone ready?" Will with a flourish of John Wayne-like enthusiasm said "ready" and pulled out the .45, clicking off the safety. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time". "Ready", said Holly. She held the flashlights. Rick cautioned his kids. "Remember, we are only going to use our weapons for a show of strength and self defense".

The kids nodded and the family moved towards the entrance. Suddenly flights of crossbow bolts began to shoot out of the entrance. They barely missed Rick. Other bolts followed. "They must be ready for us", Rick said. "Well, if I'm here to do a show of force I think this is the best time." He motioned to Will and Holly who ran towards one side of the entryway. Rick went to the other. On Rick's signal the kids took cover as Rick tossed in a hand grenade. The blast shook the building as rock fragments and dust poured out of the doorway. There was a loud scream from the Sleestak. Rick quickly jumped into the doorway and fired a burst from his weapon onto the ceiling. Then he fired the rifle down the hall. Blinding fire flashed out of the end of the barrel. Will followed up behind his Dad and fired the .45 at a Sleestak attempting to come up behind Rick. He then moved over to shoot a Sleestak that was cowering on the floor.

"No Will!" yelled rick, and moved to pull his son away. "Remember we are only going to shoot when we have to". Looking down at the injured Sleestak Rick took pity. "I wish I didn't have to do this." Holly followed in and shown the flashlight around the entryway. Several dead and injured Sleestak lay on the ground. But others could be seen falling back into the caves. Rick fired the AK47 at them. The sound inside the caverns was deafening. More hisses came back. But now the hisses came with a sense of urgency. Perhaps even fear at the frightening new weapons now yielded by the humans. Rick ordered the kids down and tossed another hand grenade down the hallway. It bounced around the corner and exploded. The blast sent another wave of dust back down the cave. The humans quickly recovered and ran down to end of the hallway. Four more Sleestak lay on the ground, dead or writhing in pain from the intense shrapnel and explosion. Suddenly Holly cried "watch out". Rick turned and saw two more Sleestak attempting to attack the humans. Will pointed his gun at them but Rick stopped him.

"No Will, theres been enough killing". Rick turned and confronted the Sleestak. "Back now, back, we don't want to hurt anymore of you" he fired a burst from his AK47 at the ceiling and the Sleestak quickly ran away.

"Where now?" said Rick. Will pointed "this way. We'll go to the cave of the skulls. That's where their leader should be."

"Ok, but stay close" ordered Rick. "Holly, shine the flashlight up ahead but also keep a light behind us. I don't like surprises".

"Me neither" Holly replied. And the family moved out.

The family began to move on towards the cave of the skulls. They could hear shuffling footsteps and the occasional hiss in far away areas so they knew more Sleestak were out there. Soon they approached the entrance to the cave of the skulls. Rick could tell by the noises inside that the room had occupants. Will clutched his gun and said "ready Dad?"

"Wait son, I want to try something". He called out into the cave. "Sleestak leader, I know you can understand me. We don't want anymore killing. Come out and we can talk." Loud hisses came out in reply. Again Rick called out "Come on out, I promise you wont be harmed". Again loud noises came in reply. A crossbow arrow came out but didn't hit the Marshals. Rick grew impatient. He pointed his gun around the corner and fired a burst into the ceiling. The sound was deafening and echoed far into the caverns of the lost city. Rick spoke up again once the echoes had stopped.

"This is your last warning, come out or I'll blow up the cave and every skull in it". This also brought a loud hissing. But at last there came a reply. "I'm coming out Rick Marshall. Please lower your light". Will said "I don't trust them Dad, let's blow these guys away before they have a chance to try any more tricks". But Rick held back his son. "There's been enough killing for now Will, lets see what kind of deal we can make with them". He motioned Holly to aim the light at the ground and called out "can I have your word you won't try anything?" The voice called back "yes, you can have my assurance the Sleestak will not try to attack". Rick seemed satisfied. "Ok, then come out."

Slowly a Sleestak emerged. This one was grayer than the others and had a silver tunic wrapped around him, similar to the one worn by Enik. Rick spoke

"Who are you?"

"I am known as Sol, the leader of the Sleestak". Rick approached Sol and with a look of fierce dtermination said

"Sol, I think I've proven to you that I have the ability to kill every Sleestak, destroy your library of skulls, and even to kill your God." At that Sol looked frightened (if the Sleestak had a frightened look).

"But why?"

"Because you have been trying to kill me and my family since the day we arrived".

"We were only defending our homes. It was you who came here".

"That's true, but we are here now and we're going to stay. Is there any hope we can live together?" Sol looked taken back at this question and thought for a moment. He then replied

"of that I do not know. Your being here troubles my people, they cannot accept your presence". Will then chimed in

"well if you're the leader cant you make them accept us?" Sol hung his head

"No young Marshall. That is not our way. Your presence upsets our very nature. Even I do not know totally why, only that it does. We must eliminate you". Rick replied

"There must be another way." He lowered his weapon and approached Sol. "Look, I'm sorry we had to kill and hurt so many of your people to make our point. But now you know that we aren't going to allow you to hunt us anymore. We have weapons now and we can defend ourselves." He pointed to his gun.

"Look, we could have just killed more of your people but we've stopped. I know we have our differences but we don't have to kill each other. We can learn to live together in peace."

Sol pondered the problem for a while then replied "perhaps we could negotiate something else. We could possibly show you the method of returning to your world?" The family was stunned at this possibility. Holly was the first who spoke

"you know how to get us home?" Sol replied

"I don't but the skulls might. Their knowledge is great. Its possible that if the questions are asked right they could tell you". Rick pondered the idea.

"Ok Sol, we can make a deal on this. We promise to not kill anymore Sleestak. In return you try to keep your people from harming us and help us communicate with the skulls to help us find a way home. Is it a deal?" Sol replied

"I'm not sure what the term "deal...". Rick started to raise his gun again. Sol saw the motion and continued

"...is but if that is what must be, I agree with your terms." Rick then said

"what assurance can you give me that the Sleestak wont try something when we have our guard down?" Sol replied,

"I can request the Sleestak go into their state of hibernation early. This way they wont be about to trouble you. But you must not go near their hibernation chambers which would cause them to awaken."

"That's fair", said Rick, "we are going to walk out of here. But we will be back in one hour. Is that enough time to get the Sleestak out of the way?

"It is".

"Ok then, we will be back in one hour. And when we come back I expect you to be the only one waiting for us". Sol nodded. "If that is end of this talk please go now."

The Marshalls turned and headed back. After they left Sol walked back into the cavern that held the library of Skulls. He stood thinking about his next move. Doing the things he had agreed to do for Rick wouldn't be a problem. But what then? Could Rick return and kill all the Sleestak? What if more of these humans came into his world with the terrible weapons the Marshalls now wielded? He knew he needed some advice, but who to ask? As he pondered the question he was suddenly aware of another presence in the room. He turned to find a human in a white suit standing there. The man spoke "please don't be alarmed. I am a friend of the Marshalls and I wish to find a way to help them and help you save your people". At this Sol was taken back and even forgot to ask how the man had gotten here. He asked "how can this be? Humans only wish to destroy us". Mr. Roarke replied "many will but I can assure you that there are good humans who might want to help you also. Sol was unsure of this and asked "I may need to consult someone else on the matter". Mr. Roarke smiled and replied "I thought you might so I asked someone to come and talk to you". He then turned and gestured. Into the room strode Enik.

The Marshalls walked out of the lost city. No Sleestak tried to interfere. But the family only allowed itself to relax when they had left the city and were safely in the jungle. The family laid down to rest and drink water from their canteens. Holly spoke up "Dad, do you really think we will be able to go home"? Rick thought on the question and replied "I don't know Holly. But working with the Sleestak is probably our only way."

The family waited for the allotted time and then set out again towards the lost city. Darkness was beginning to fall as the Marshalls crept towards the entrance. As they entered the dark caverns Holly switched on her lights. The bodies of the Sleestak they had killed were gone. The family walked carefully through the caverns towards the chamber of the skulls. Always careful to stop and listen. But the lost city was quiet. No sounds of footprints or Sleestak could be heard. As the Marshalls approached the chamber of the skulls Rick called out "Sol, are you in there?" Sol answered, "Yes Rick Marshall, you may enter". Rick said again "remember, no tricks." The answer came back, "no tricks here Rick Marshall, you may enter without worry".

Rick said for Will and Holly to stay back and he went in first, gun ready. As Rick stepped into the skull chamber he gasped at the marvel of the glowing skulls. Sol approached him and Rick pointed his AK47 at him. "That's close enough Sol." Sol stopped and spread his arms out. "I am at your mercy." Rick called out to Will and Holly and they joined him in the skull chamber.

"Ok", Rick said. "How do we get home?" Sol approached one of the skulls and placed both of his claws on it.

"I have asked the skulls and this is there reply. The doorway to your world can only be opened during the 2nd day of the 3rd moon cycle. Here is the proper crystal alignment." A mist appeared on the wall and then a picture of a crystal table appeared on the wall. Rick noted the arrangement of crystals and said "I'll need to write this down". He produced a pad and pencil and sketched out the pattern. Sol seemed amused by this and spoke

"You are making a picture of the crystals. We need not to do this because we remember such things" as he tapped his head. Rick replied,

"well we need more than a photographic memory". Rick finished his diagram and Will spoke,

"Dad, the 2nd day of the 3rd moon is about 30 days from now." Sol replied,

"32 days young Marshall."

"Sorry 32, can't we do it sooner"?

"No", the alignments of the universe so as to send you back to the correct place and time do not work that way. Some doorways only exist for short times. Others more frequently. Yours unfortunately, only exits for one day. And only at a short time when the sun is highest at that". Rick replied,

"sounds like we got lucky when we went through last time". Sol seemed curious at the term luck but replied

"Yes, a most fortunate incident." Rick pocketed the diagram.

"We will be leaving now. But I don't want to be molested during this next month or I'll hold you personally responsible." Sol seemed taken back, "I resent your implication and threat." Will raised his gun towards Sols head. Sol replied, "But I guess I have no other choice. Rest assured Marshall family the Sleestak will not try and harm you." Rick replied "Ok, you seem to be honest." He turned to his kids and said "lets go".

The family left the Lost City and returned to their home in the old temple. To Sol's word, no Sleestak bothered them. Over the next few days the Marshall's took pictures and collected specimens of plants and insects. From the bodies of dead dinosaurs they collected bones, pieces of dinosaur hide, teeth, and a spike from a stegosaurus. They also collected crystal samples and studied Aldorian technology.

As the time for their departure neared the family began to feel anxious. Will and Holly seemed excited but Rick seemed to be distraught and more and more seemed to spend time alone and in his own thoughts. The day before their departure date the family gathered around their campfire for one last talk. The mood was tense but at last Holly spoke.

"Daddy, you seem sad." Rick was tending the fire and was apprehensive about the question.

"Holly, Will, I don't know how to say it but in a way I'll miss this place." The kids were taken back and Will said.

"Dad, you mean you don't want us to go home?"

"No, said Rick, "you two, yes, but for me I feel a certain longing to stay here. Sort of like I belong. I wonder why I feel this way?"

Suddenly a voice answered "that is a good question Rick Marshall." The family turned and there stood Enik. The Aldorian spoke again "greetings to you all". The humans looked stunned. Enik looked at Rick,

"Rick Marshall I was summoned by Sol. He asked that I come and talk to you.

"Enik walked into the camp circle and spoke to Holly and Will,

"hello Holly, you are so much bigger now. Hello Will, I am glad to see you." He turned to Rick,

"I am impressed by your courage in finding a way to return here and finding a way to return with your family to your own world."

"Well what's a good forest ranger for?" said Rick.

Enik slightly cocked his head in reply. "_Forest_ _Ranger_, what is that?"

Rick chuckled and explained "well in my world a forest ranger is a person who takes care of the forest, the land, and all the creatures in it. When people visit I make sure they are safe and they don't harm the forest or get in trouble."

"He also looks for people who get lost right Dad?" said holly.

Rick had to laugh at the hyperbole but Enik seemed intrigued.

"You seem to enjoy being as you say a 'forest ranger'," Enik stumbled slightly on the word.

"Yes, I wanted to be one since I was a kid. But only now going back to just a plain forest without dinosaurs, Sleestak, and lost cities seems to be... boring." Enik nodded his head at this and said,

"Rick Marshall, I have a proposition for you." Rick seemed interested,

"a proposition, what kind of proposition?"

"It would require sacrifice on behalf of you and your family but I propose," he paused, "you stay here in the land of the lost Rick Marshall."

Instantly Will and Holly cried out,

"No Dad!"

But Rick held up his hand and said "let him speak". Enik continued.

"I would like you to stay here Rick Marshall as the caretaker or 'Forest Ranger' for the Land of the Lost. You see, other humans may come here like your family did. What your weapons did frightened the Sleestak and they are afraid others of your kind may come here and destroy their world. So we would like you to stay here to act as a human representative and caretaker for the Land of The Lost. And to watch the sky for the skylons and make repairs when needed."

Rick was stunned. He stood up and turned away from Enik and walked away for a short distance. Will spoke up,

"but Dad, we want you to come back with us. Don't you want to come back?"

Rick stood in silence, his head lowered. After a while he turned back to his family and replied, "yes a part of me wants to return. But what then? My wife died, my parents are both gone. You two are grown up and would be leaving soon anyways. I've always wanted to be a forest ranger and going back to my old job searching for lost kids and giving lectures on fire safety just doesn't appeal to me." Holly spoke, "but Dad, we missed you for 3 years. I don't want to lose you again." Rick was speechless as he looked into his daughters eyes. His grown daughter that is. He turned and said to Enik. "Let me have some time to myself to think this over." Enik nodded and said "I'll meet you tomorrow at the pylon and await your answer". Enik then left.

The family was stunned by the news. Rick didn't say a word but walked away from the group into the jungle. Will and Holly stood silent as they watched their father move away into the dark, misty jungle. They sat down together and looked at each other silently in the light of the flickering campfire. Both of them knew their father and his passions. Will finally spoke, "I kind of wondered if something like this would happen." Holly quietly replied "me too, he's been so distant and quiet lately, like he's had something on his mind. I want him to come back home with us so much, but then, I don't think he would be happy back home again." They both sat up through the night looking at the 3 moons, hoping to find an answer.

In the morning they were breaking camp when Rick walked in and broke the news to his kids. Will and Holly knew the answer even before he spoke,

"I've decided to take Enik up on his offer and stay here." The kids were quiet but nodded in acceptance. They knew their father. The family packed up their belonging into the cases Rick had brought with him and walked towards the pylon. The jungle seemed quiet today. Only Grumpys far off roar broke the gloom. Enik was waiting at the pylon. Rick spoke first.

"Enik, I agree with your offer to stay hear as official...", he stopped and smiled at the thought, "..._forest ranger_ to the Land of the Lost." Enik replied, "that is good Rick Marshall".

Enik noticed the distressed look on Will and Holly's faces and sensed their pain. "I think I should also mention that over the last 2 years I have learned much about the time doorways, I would be willing to share my knowledge with you Rick. That way, you can visit Will and Holly from time to time and even for them to return here if they wish". At this Will and Holly cried out in joy.

"You mean we'll still be able to see Dad?"

"Yes, I would never wish for you to be totally separated from your father". Holly ran up and kissed Enik, which the Aldorian took in surprise,

"I'll never understand your human expressions". Will said,

"why didn't you tell us he'd be able to return?"

"You did not ask young Marshall". The kids both cried out in joy.

Finally the time was near. Rick approached the pylon, turned the crystal, and the doorway appeared. Stepping through it he looked at the crystal table and took out his diagram. "Here goes", he said, and began to make the adjustments, not all to unfamiliar now. Enik, Will, and Holly came up behind him. As Rick finished the correct layout a mist appeared followed by a bright light as the doorway to earth opened. Will and Holly smiled at each other. They hugged their father one last time and shouldered their packs. They clasped hands and walked towards the gateway. Rick called out, "brace yourselves, it's quite a tumble"! The kids acknowledged. They flexed their knees and tensed themselves as the doorway took them away. Rick shielded his eyes at the brilliant light. His last vision of his children was as they spun away through the doorway.

The kids felt themselves falling. Then felt a hard thump as they fell down sprawling on the thick grass. They got up slowly, shaking the dizziness from their heads. They looked around and saw that they were in clearing surrounded by a tropical forest. For a brief moment they thought they were back in the Land of the Lost when a man wearing a white suit appeared. He spoke to them in a voice that carried authority,

"Will and Holly Marshall I presume?" he asked the kids. Will and Holly both looked at each other in surprise. Holly stammered out,

"are we... dead?" The man chuckled to himself and replied,

"No, your father told me about you and to expect you". The kids looked at each other in amazement. The man spoke again,

"I am Mr. Roarke, welcome to Fantasy Island".

THE END


End file.
